A lickingly sweet story
by Eli N Maru
Summary: Hawke wants to thank her friends for always being there for her. So she bakes them some sweets. Isabela/F!Hawke flirting hints at F!Hawke/Fenris romance


Isabela walked through Hightown. She was headed to the Hawke estate after Bodahn had given her a letter from the rogue. It specified that Hawke wanted something sweet and golden and that she wanted to share it with Isabela. The pirate smirked at how her friend had worded her letter. _Always the diplomat. I guess it's only her friends who get to see the sarcastic, flirtatious beast._ Isabela chuckled to herself as she entered the Hawke estate. The smell of freshly backed cookies and other sweets filled the air. Isabela followed the scent through the main room to the kitchen, surprised at what she saw.

Hawke stood in her kitchen with an apron on, her faithful Mabari sitting at her feet waiting for her to give him a treat. She was decorating cupcakes when Isabela entered and didn't notice the pirate. It wasn't until she turned around to the oven to get out the cookies did she notice Isabela. The Rogue smiled at her. Isabela grinned and tried her best not to laugh at her

"So this is what you do on your time off?"

"No. This is what I do when I want to say 'thanks for always being there for me 'Bela.'"

"Hawke... I thought we-"

"Oh just hush and have a cookie."

The Rogue silenced Isabela's protest by sticking a cookie in her mouth. Isabela blinked a few times before reaching up and biting off the cookie. She leaned against the counter and watched her friend continue her cooking. Isabela noticed a rather cute looking cupcake. It had blue frosting with what appeared to be a cherry carved into the shape of a boat. She smiled and reached over to grab the cupcake when Hawke noticed. The Rogue blushed as Isabla examined it. Hawke fed her Mabari a cookie as she tried to explain the design of the cupcake.

"I-well... uhm, like I said I wanted to thank you... the ship didn't come out to well, sorry a cherry's too hard to carve next time I'll try a strawberry."  
"You're so sweet Hawke."

Isabela licked at the frosting on the cupcake, a mischievious glint in her eye. She walked over to Hawke and wrapped her arms around the Rogue from behind, holding the cupcake up to her lips. Hawke looked at the sweet in front of her. Isabela set the cupcake down on the counter and took some of the frosting off with her finger, placing it on the rogue's lips. Hawke turned to Isabela who licked the frosting from her friend's lips. The rogue grinned and kissed the pirate, her tongue seeking out her friend's tasting the swet confection.

The two women broke away from one another after a few moments. Isabela walked over to the other side of the counter, leaning over it she picked up her cupcake and continued to flirtatiously lick at the frosting. Hawke tried to concentrate on finishing her last batch of cookies. She failed miserably. The cookies came out a little burnt. She sighed and put them in her Mabari's bowl before taking off her apron and picking up the basket she had put all the sweets in she had been baking. Isabela raised an eyebrow at her.

"We should head to the Hanged man. I promised Fenris and the others I'd be there later today."

"Oh, and here I was hoping you were going to give in to my advances and ask me to ravish you right here on the kitchen counter."

"Hehe. Oh you know I'd love that..."

"But, Fenris, I know. I know. It's fine. I'll just have to go visit Bethy in the circle, again."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Isabela gave her friend a mischievious grin before sauntering past. Hawke couldn't help but watch the sway of the pirate's hips, her slender figure. She bit her bottom lip and followed after her friend.

The two women walked through Hightown laughing and chatting about the adventures they had together. Isabela making Hawke blush once in awhile by saying how sexy she looked in her champion armor. Hawke always had a quick retort about the pirate looking sexier in her tunic. The two women would laugh after. They made it to Lowtown and to the Hanged man. Hawke pulled Isabela into an alley by the tavern. The pirate gave her a questioning look, which quickly disappeared when the Rogue pressed her lips to Isabela's. They shared a few sweet kisses before Hawke took a step back and walked off into the Hanged man; the pirate following after her.

Once they were inside the tavern they noticed that their friends were at their usual table. Hawke walked over and sat down next to Fenris. He placed his arm around the rogue. Isabela walked over and sat on the rogue's other side inbetween Hawke and Merrill. She took the basket from Hawke and sat it on the table, pulling out a cupcake. Everyone looked at her.

"Hawke made us snacks."

Hawke reached into the basket and got out plates filled with varieties of cookie and cupcakes. Everyone at the table looked over the sweets before deciding on what they wished to try. Merrill took a cookie and a cupcake. Varric took a cookie, as well as Aveline. Anders and Fenris both took a cupcake. Hawke watched as all her friends enjoyed the sweets she had made, happy that she could do something for them other then drag them along on her adventures.

Isabela noticed that Hawke kept sneaking glances at her every so often. She took some frosting onto her finger and placed it on her lips before turning to Merrill. The Elven mage giggled when she noticed Isabela had frosting on her face. Isabela grinned.

"Uhm, Isabela, did you know you have frosting on your face?"

"Hm, do I kitten? Maybe you should lick it off for me..."

"For Maker's sake whore... Can you not corrupt the _one_ innocent left in Kirkwall?"

Aveline sighed and rubbed her forehead to abate the inevitable headache that came with spending time with the pirate. Isabela ignored the guard captain and leaned in closer to Merrill. The Elf blinked a few times before smiling and leaning in towards her friend. Hawke grabbed Isabela's arm and pulled her to an upright sitting position. The priate looked surprised. She turned to the rogue. Hawke leaned over and wiped the frosting off with her finger before placing it in her mouth. Everyone seemed concerned and surprised as they watched the two women.

Isabela gave the rogue an intent look. Hawke smiled before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the pirate's lips, licking off the remainder of the frosting. Merrill giggled. Varric Sebastian and Anders shared a chuckle at the two women. Aveling sighed and shook her head, whereas Fenris looked upset. He wrapped a protective arm around Hawk's waist pulling her closer to him. Hawke looked surprised for a second before quickly covering it with a small smile directed at the lyrium infused Elf. Fenris looked away from her and a crossed the room. Isabela rubbed her foor along the rogue's calf, not wanting to stop flirting with her. Hawke directed a playful smile at her.

Everyone at the table either sighed or shook their heads or both. Merrill was oblivious as to why all her friends seemed to be upset with Hawke and Isabela. She smiled and happily ate the sweets in front of her. Isabela picked up a cookie and fed it to Hawke, who smiled and and happily bit off some of the cookie. Fenris muttered about being unfaithful. The rogue glanced over at him. Isabela chuckled.

"Fenris you're moodier then Justice today."

He just glared at the pirate. Hawke fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair. She had already had this discussion with Fenris before. The rogue liked to flirt, it was just apart of who she was and that anything she did wasn't to hurt him or anyone else. Fenris said he understood and accepted it, but he was always insecure and moody about it. She sighed and looked to Varric for help. The Dwarf raised his eyebrow, but undestood what she was asking without needing to be told. Aveline also caught on and placed her hand on the Dwarf's arm to stop him. She shot Hawke a knowing look; the rogue gave her a sheepish one.

The guard captain got up and motioned for her friend to follow her. Hawke sighed and obliged the red head. She got up and followed the guard captan over to the bar. They ordered a round of drinks for their companions before Aveline turned to the rogue.

"What are you doing Hawke?"

"What ever do you mean Ave?"

"You're with Fenris right? Then why are you flirting with the slutten?"

"Isabela isn't as bad as she says. Besides, I like her and I enjoy-"

"You enjoy acting like a whore? Hawke..."

"Ave it's not like that. Now just drink eat and be , and tell Donnic he needs to bend you over more so you'll stop cockblocking me. Hehe. Nevermind, I'll tell him."

"Hawke!"

Aveline's face went scarlet. She about dropped the four mugs she was carrying. Hawke laughed as she walked back over to her companions. Isabela and Varric noticed Aveline was blushing fiercly and Hawke was grinning. The pirate returned the grin whereas Varric wondered what the story was behind Aveline's blush. Hawke noticed that Fenris, Anders and Sebastian were no longer at the table. She looked to Varric for answers. The Dwarf gave her a smile before telling Merrill they should go up to his room and finish off the sweets. Merrill looked at the Dwarf with a mouthful of said sweets before looking at her two best friends. Hawke and Isabela laughed at how cute and innocent she looked.

"Don't worry kitten we'll walk you home later tonight."

The Elf nodded happily before following Varric upthe stairs to his suite. Aveline glared at her friend and the pirate. She sighed as she set down the mugs and mumbled. Hawke and Isabela, for the most part, ignored her.

After watching the two women trade overly sexual comments and kisses for a few minutes Aveline decided she was going to let her friend have her way and went home. Isabela laughed openly after the red head left.

"She really didn't want us to be alone did she?"

"It's fine, she just thinks she knows what's best for me better then I do."

"Oh? And what is best for the _Champion_ of Kirkwall?"

Isabela placed her hand on Hawke's thigh. The rogue met the pirate's golden gaze as she leaned in. Isabela felt her heart speed up. It was odd for her, she had had her heart broken by her mother, by her husband, by almost anyone she entrusted it too and had swore off love for good. But there was somthing about this woman that made her start to believe in happy endings again. She felt Hawke's hand on her's, and on the side of her face. The pirat leaned into the gentle caress, savoring the feel of the other woman.

Hawke pressed her lips to the Rivaini woman's, loving the feel of the other woman's velvet soft skin. She ran her hands through Isabela's hair, pulling off her blue bandana as she did so. Isabela grinned into the kiss and used the tip of her tongue to gently trace the other woman's lips before said woman allowed her entrance into her mouth to explore. Hawke's tongue met Isabela's to gently caress it into a slow dance. They kissed for what seemed like forever before breaking away from one another.

The two women panted for air; their gazes locked. Neither noticed that they become the sole point of attenion in the bar. Isabela felt overwelmed by her feelings. She wanted this woman to be her's so badly, not just a one night stand but to be by one another's side through everything: good or bad. _Andraste's tits am I drunk? Why do I feel like this..._ Isabela was lost in her own thoughts. She was about to tell Hawke everything she was feeling when she felt a sticky, creamy, wetness on her face. She blinked a few times before realizing that Hawke had just smeared cupcake frosting all over her mouth.

The rogue laughed. Isabela licked her lips before grabbing hawke by her shoulders and pressing her lips to the rogue's, successfully smearing some of the frosting onto the other woman's face. Hawke continued to giggle. Isabela began to laugh as well. The two women smiled at each other as their laughter subsided. Hawke leaned over and licked some of the frosting from the other woman's cheek. Isabela grinned.

"You just wanted to lick me didn't you?"

"Hehe. Of course 'Bela."


End file.
